Seduction
by Darkfire75
Summary: FrUk. Francis was a master at seducing. He knew all the tricks and smiles to work his way into a person's bed. So it was only natural for him to recognize someone else doing the same to him.


_**Author's note:**__ Oh hey. Long time no see! This is actually a really old fic and one I've put off posting because I kept editing it a lot orz. BUT ANYWAY. Enjoy this FrUkilicious treat~ __Yeah, I totally made that up lol_

_**Warning:** Rimming. __

* * *

_

He was doing this on purpose.

Francis was a master at seducing. He knew all the tricks and smiles to work his way into a person's bed. So it was only natural for him to recognize someone else doing the same to him.

The Englishman sitting across from him had a light smirk on his pale lips; his leg crossed over the other elegantly. His green eyes were teasing and Francis challenged him. And then the other man stood up, shrugging off his long coat. Francis watched him with narrowed eyes.

"You can relax, idiot," Arthur growled, looking over his shoulder, seemingly unaware at how perfect his ass looked in those dress pants.

Francis' mouth watered only slightly. "Relax? Around _you_, _mon amour_? I could never."

Arthur untied his tie, still facing his back to the Frenchman. There was a brief sway of his hips, that, had Francis been a normal person, he would not have noticed. Fortunately, he was far from normal. Arthur removed his tie and turned around, unbuttoning his blouse slowly with deft fingers. Francis' gaze was trained on those fingers. One by one the buttons fell away to reveal the other's pale skin.

It felt more like a striptease than a simple undressing. When it came time for Arthur to remove his pants, he seemed to wink at Francis before going for the zipper and pulling it down. He did sway his hips then and Francis felt his cock react.

Arthur let his pants fall from his hips to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. But within seconds, they were off as well. Arthur now stood completely naked before him, not protesting, not blushing…just...there.

Francis stared at him appreciatively as he leaned back on the sofa. Arthur moved closer with a predatory look in his eyes. He crawled onto Francis' lap and wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Francis reacted instantly. He leaned forward and kissed him, reaching his hands around to grasp at Arthur's ass.

"Need you," Arthur moaned against his lips. "_Now_."

"Be patient," Francis whispered (and he wasn't sure if he was telling Arthur or himself that), as he let one of his hands wrap around the half-hard erection in front of him. Arthur gave a whine and arched his back, bucking his hips forward. He pumped his hand fast and watched the expression on his lover's face.

Arthur held him tightly and began to move against him, desperate for Francis' hand to stroke him. Francis let a finger dip down into the Brit's hole, circling it and making Arthur gasp aloud before shoving it in. Arthur whined, throwing his head back.

"F-Fran…"

"Shh." He worked his finger in and out while simultaneously pumping Arthur's cock. He could see the lust in those green eyes; the want; the need. He slipped another finger to join the first and Arthur nearly screamed as he was scissored.

Francis leaned forward and kissed him, trying to drown out his moans. His lips traveled down the Brit's neck, suckling the flesh. He stopped to pay attention to a pert nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Arthur gasped and clutched at Francis' shoulders. Francis was pushing his thumb down hard on the dripping cockhead, making Arthur groan and sit up.

He pulled his fingers out of the other's ass suddenly before pumping Arthur's erection as fast as he could. Francis watched him; watched the eyes shoot open; watched as his body convulsed and shook with the orgasm. He lifted Arthur up slightly so that he could lick and milk the remnants of his cum away. Arthur moved his hips slowly, gently fucking Francis' mouth as he came down from his high. Francis pulled back while licking his lips and the sight alone made the Englishman hard again.

"You're insatiable," Francis sighed.

"You're one to talk," Arthur shot back as he got off his lover's lap. "Now turn over and take off your clothes, for bloody sake."

Francis leered at him before pushing his trousers down and tossing them into a corner. He rested his arms on the couch while his knees stayed on the floor. Arthur moved closer to him before kneeling down behind him. Arthur's hands gently grabbed his ass and spread the cheeks apart. Francis hissed.

"If you're uncomfortable we can stop," Arthur mumbled.

"No. Keep going."

There was a moment's hesitation before Arthur shrugged and leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and dipped it inside Francis' hole slowly. Francis squirmed and then made a strange sound as the tongue moved in deeper. Arthur glanced at him curiously but continued. He wiggled his tongue around inside which made Francis produce a very loud moan.

"You all right?"

"My dear, your tongue is inside my ass," Francis snapped, gasping slightly. "What do _you_ think?"

Arthur smirked and continued to rim and fuck Francis with his tongue. He pulled back suddenly and forced the Frenchman to turn over. Francis had no warning as his cock was taken into Arthur's mouth. The heat of his mouth and the gentle sucking was sure to drive him into oblivion soon. He saw Arthur palming himself and smiled as he relaxed against the couch as best he could. He released quickly, screaming his pleasure and shooting himself down the Brit's throat. Arthur seemed to swallow it all even as he continued to pump himself until he came in his hand a few moments later.

He fell forward into Francis' lap, gently nipping and kissing at the Frenchman's thighs. "That was nice," he whispered.

"You seduced me," Francis grumbled.

"Are you complaining?" Arthur said with a frown.

"_Non_." He smiled, quite satisfied.

"Then belt up, you wine bastard."

* * *

_**England:** Yes, Francis. Shut up and enjoy. ;D _

_**France:** … :I _


End file.
